


Tiny Potato

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: The Level Workers [19]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Mozzy Epps, Mechs meeting the baby, its a tiny potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: Epps has no shame in showing off his family to the Wreckers once aloud, and few mechs meet a baby for the first time. Just look at this itty bitty thing.
Relationships: Monique Epps/Robert Epps
Series: The Level Workers [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Tiny Potato

**Author's Note:**

> Queen's Notes: Level Workers related but not needed hopefully to under stand the cute. Landfill is based on RiD 2005 show, but modified a bit. I did have some help from StormDraconna with Monique as she's a little stronger of a character voice for Storm than me.
> 
> But have a cute potato, and size scale differences.

There was a large stream of hot air that came down over the humans, as well a sudden darkness of a shadow being cast over all of them gathered. Some reflexively tensing as even though they were not looking back they could sense the gigantic mass of living metal. Robert Epps looked back first as there was a deep sound, the air vibrating a bit but not in an unpleasant way. He was checking to see what one out of the three classes of massive mechs it was, a Loader, a Minor or…

"Heeey big mech! Hold up!" Epps called up and back as the wide head was moving back and forth with his movement, waving up at the mass that was Landfill. The combiner that had chosen to permanently fuse together according to Roadbuster, sometime way back in time on Cybertron. He grinned wide as he looked at his wife beside him as a shadow of the mech started to move and then paused.

"What...in the world?" Monique whispered, despite herself reflexively holding her baby closer to her chest, as if that would really help against metallic giants. The woman gave her grinning husband a look, trying to project her thoughts telepathically that he better know what he was doing and that they, or their infant was going to be safe.

The seemingly mecha titan gave another low, air vibrating sound, this time seeming to have a questing edge as Landfill shifted to peer back down at the group he had started to peek at before realizing they were new humans he did not recognize. New people tended to freak out at him, and Landfill did not like it when the tiny beings stressed and freaked out over him.

"Trust me Monique," The man was still grinning wide, mostioning up and behind her, "Remember when I told you about the space love story?"

There was another slow blast of warm air coming as the giant mech turned his head back around to where the two where.

"...yes?" the woman asked as the tiny child's wiggles were slowing. Monique blinked and really peered at Mozambiqua, her little Mozzy was blinking around as the baby stilled with another wave of vibration seemed to go through the humans. The woman was aware of a good third of the oration group [mostly civilian hires] to meet the Autobots and Wreckers had backed up or just ran off in some cases.

...was that a...whine behind her?

Epps still was facing the other way and up, gave a reassuring noise. "It's okay big mech they'll come around."

"They're just dumb is all." Monique offered, still taken aback by Mozzys reaction the whine catching her off guard. Even though the infant couldn't actually see the source of the noise she still made a sleepy happy gurgle at the mech above them. Admittedly she was nervous to turn around but Epps was genuinely happy to see who it was...

" _ **...sorry..."**_ a deep voice rumbled, speaking slowly as there was a slight change in the vibrations, in time with the carefully spoken word. Then the ground took a turn with the vibrating thing at the same time with a thudding behind the woman.

Epps reached out to help his wife stay stable on her feet. "It's okay, he just did a...bow flop. The big guy's head is down... he's doing his thing to be safe."

The man wanted to see Monique's reaction to seeing the bestie mode Landfill with most of his face being pushed into the earth. It was the easiest way Landfill had for sure that would not let him accidentally inhale a human, or knock them over with venting air out.

As there was a, well not quite a grinding sound but nearly, of earth and stone moving against each other, the woman finally turned around. Monique felt herself going as pale as her body was able, at least at first, as the sheer mountain of metal was stooping down and about twenty five feet away… and then Monique blinked as she stared. Recognizing the motion she was seeing though it was just on such a massive scale difference.

It was like that play bow dogs did, and the massive mech was pushing his face, head into the earth so the semi short muzzle was getting covered. Burying his own face in the dirt.

"That… how is that verging on cute?" Monique asked softly, watching as the titanic mech pushed down and forward, reflexively stepping closer to her husband, who did not react. Other then still having that shite eating grin on his face. And then the woman added softly, "Why is it, he? Why is he doing that?"

"That's how Landfill is being polite." Epps explained, putting a reassuring hand on Monique's back, but did not push her as he stepped closer to the massive head. "The mech's vents are pretty powerful, and he doesn't want to, well, basically inhale someone accidentally."

"This is polite... for the living mountain." The woman blinked and shrugged around the baby, it made sense. Monique watched intently as her husband walked right on over to the massive head.

Epps smiled as he pressed his forearms on the edge of the beast-like muzzle, putting pressure on the spot where there were sensors. "Thanks big man, sorry the newbies are freaking out."

There was a low hum, and color shifting optic… well that was a squinting happy face at the attention.

"...okay that is cute." Monique said, and then paused as she realized that she had almost skedaddled like the others of the group... How the living mountain was enjoying the odd attention Epps was giving. Now she felt a bit of an ass, Epps would never draw attention of a mech that would hurt them, let alone her and their baby.

That low vibration, half sound had the baby giving a happy wiggle and seemed to encourage little Mozzy to start babbling as much as she can.

"Polite," Monique murmured softly to herself, and then walked over to her husband as the man was moving up to where the optic was, grabbing his phone as it started to chime in an odd way.

"Landfill, this is my wife, my Bonded." Epps explained holding his hand out to the woman as she came over. He was standing in a certain spot it seemed, and pulled Monique into it. "Monique, this is Landfill, they are the true big guys of the crew. So stand… here, so he can try and focus on us."

"Can't he see us?" Monique asked, tilting her head a bit and adjusting the infint.

"Yes and no, we're a lot smaller than any mechs," Epps explained, and smiled as he checked his phone, speaking so only his wife could hear. "It's like… he's farsighted, if things and people are at a distance he sees them better. Landfill doesn't have as many of the 'up close' lenses in his optics."

"Alien robots can be far and near sighted?" Monique asked, half echoed as she suddenly had a shift in her inner perspective of the robotical lifeforms she had been seeing on the news. As powerful and impressive as they were, as this living mountain was in front of her was…. They suddenly had an abrupt shot of feeling...human. "Do they need glasses?"

The taller man grinned wide, motioning to the big optic that was shifting into a marble shades of blue and green. "Basically, that's what his covers are. The big guy is...well too big and his head shifts shape a bit between beasty and bot forms to have a proper visor. Some of the mechs you'll see luv, they have visors for light sensitivity, or added help."

"Really?" Monique could not help the half laugh, and smiled as Landfill hummed again at them. The woman addressed the big head directly, "Landfill, sweety, you can hear us too?"

There was another deep thrumming and an optic cover pulled back to show a dark, pine green colored optic. The two humans were close enough to see some of the lenses despite the darker color, and three on the lower edge are moving slowly to try and focus better on them.

A chime from Epp's phone again had the man looking down, and then relayed, "Landfill says yes, and he likes your voice. But doesn't want to hurt us with his."

"Aw," The woman blurted out, before standing up a bit more as she smiled, "Thank you Landfill, I appreciate that, and so does our little Mozzy. You're big enough to really hurt the baby's ears."

Chime.

Epps grinned even wider before he offered the phone for his wife to see. Knowing what was about to show without reading. A single word.

_::Baby?::_

Shifting the bundle in her arms she uncovered the tiny, staying where Epps had put them so hopefully the big mech could see the chubby small face. "Our little one."

Epps piped up. "Our littlest sparkling." Monique gave Epps a curious look and he whispered in her ear. "Their versions of babies."

There was a surprising huff, and something that if Landfill was smaller or just did not have half his face in the ground... you could call it a surprised chirp. It came out as a muffled, " _ **caa-riff?"**_

The tiny human gave a delighted burble at the vibrations in the air. At the same time another picture was sent to the phones. An image of the two, though hazy and out if focus, and to the right side. It was what Landfill was seeing, as the background was in focus.

"We might need to move so he can see us." Epps grinned.

Monique gave an almost owlish blink at the odd noise before she peered at the picture. Seeing the nearest clear in focus spot before nodding to herself. Tugging her husband's hand to go stand in what seemed to be a clear spot, with the burbling baby in plain view. "How's this sweetheart?"

The optic dimmed, and then brightened, before Epps checked his phone at the odd chime again. He eyed the picture, and then his wife before chuckling as the man looked around them. "I think we need to step back another few feet."

Monique looked at the picture then her husband, looking to try and get an estimate.

"Where ya think?"

Epps looped an arm around Monique's back and moved them to the left and backwards. Moving a little slow, and pausing to make a face at the infant, and then the big mech gave a muffled sound, something happy as the two humans came into view.

Monique shifted the baby once they were in view, making sure the tiny bundle was as easily seen as possible by the big mech. Not it was the turn of the big eyes- optics- to blink owlishly, not seeing anything before Mozzy gave an excited squeal at the muffled noise.

"She hears you." Monique gave the big mecha a bright smile.

There was a pause, the mech starting to make a low confused sound before the big head jerked. As if starting to lift out of the ground Landfill had wedged himself and stopping at the last second. There was about a foot or two of movement before the living mountain of metal shifted forward, and then slowly backwards. He was adjusting himself after they came out of focus for his optic.

There was a snort, Epps grin turning to what could be called shite eating as the combiner startled. "I think they saw her."

Then both of the couple's phones started to go off.

_::It's small!::_

_::?::_

_::Why is it tiny?::_

_::IT's tiny!::_

_::So small-::_

_::Goodie sized?!::_

The mom looked at her phone watching as it got bombarded and laughed softly, Mozzy having another squeal waving her tiny fists as she could hear the mechs movements. "She was even smaller when she was first born. " The woman's smile was fond as she looked at the small newborn who was just having a blast realizing things were happening and it was cool.

_::?!::_

_::!?::_

"...I think we broke him." Epps said in a stage whisper to his wife at the continued assorted texts. He was laughing, trying not to laugh that much but he was. The man reached over to give the baby a light poking tickle to get another squeal out.

Mozzy obligingly caught the poking finger as she squealed. Blinking in surprise at her catch before giving an evil baby laugh and daddy's finger promptly was nommed.

The man laughed in response as he wiggled his finger just a little, glad that his hands were clean-

There was a snort and puff of dirt before the living mountain rocked backwards and up. Maybe startled, maybe he just could not handle the level of cuteness that was presented to him.

Mozzy shamelessly gummed the man's hand, blinking towards where Landfill was rocking. Monique laughed as Mozzy burbled around her prey. "You okay there Landfill?"

The combiner rocked and sat up, giving a snort and huff to free his vents and looked around. He huffed and gave a seemingly wordless demand in the direction of the main base, voice vibrating as the big head started to swing back down. Landfill shifting and moving his massive frame so his back was not as hunched and the living mountain of metal was dipping his head down once more, slowing the motion at the last seconds. Coming back to the spot he had just been.

" _ **...blrrt?"**_ Landfill tried to mimic one of the minors he knew, only his voice was once more muffled with his head pushing into the ground to try and see the tiniest of littles he had... ever seen.

"...what was that?" Monique asked her husband, puzzled at that reaction as she looked up at the taller man for a moment, and then had to quickly adjust her hold as the baby flung out her limbs in an attempt to wiggle free in an unexpected movement. No matter if she was being held or not. "Woop...! Mozzy no, you're not taking flying lessons baby girl.."

_::No wings on her, no guiding.::_ Landfill agreed by text.

Freed now, Epps waited for his daughter to be secure back in Monique's arms before glancing around. "I think Landfill just yelled at someone to come see the cute baby."

Aaannnd…. That looked like an exasperated Roadbuster coming over. Epps was only slightly surprised, but then again, if someone Landfill's size demanded him to come over and share this thing he- they, found… well. Yeah he would come over to see what is going on.

"Really mechs?" The Wrecker Foreman yelled, projecting impressively more than just volume. There was a lot of volume in the accented voice. It was not too loud to the human ear at the moment, but Roadbuster's voice had the baby squealing loudly in return.

Mozzy was thrilled that someone was yelling, and paused her wiggles to join in the yelling, her forearms flailing at the elbows as if pumping them and curling her toes helped with her new powers of yelling. It was not the desperate screech but a joyous, "YeeeaAAeeeAAAH!"

Monique and Epps both stared at their tiny child having the time of her life, just loud enough that the green and white wrecker noticed them. Epps felt himself breaking and then let out a bark of laughter, and then again as his daughter gave another delightfully evil baby laugh again. It triggered Monique to start laughing as well, not letting her have a fear reaction to the tall mech almost laced with weapons striding over to them.

"What in Sigma's name?" Roadbuster demanded, his attention swinging to the humans still beside and in front of Landfill. One hand reaching out to the massive head, talons reflexively giving a scratch under a pine-green optic.

"Geeaaaa!" The tiny baby squealed back.

Roadbuster paused, standing fully upright at that, his launchers swinging lower to adjust for his balance. The visor over his optics shifting to shades of light blue and almost opal pink to reflect his confusion. "What?"

"YAAF!" Mozzy demanded, little feet kicking at the air and pushing her head and shoulders backwards against her mother. All the strength her tiny self could do, not extremely as she was so small as a premmy, but enough to notice the difference from the normal wiggles.

Epps could just imagine the arching optic ridge and half squint from the Foreman, the mech that was honestly his boss.

"Oh really lil' lassy?" Roadbuster asked as he came over, the natural growling rasp of his voice being just that much louder than a normal human speaking voice, plus the still lingering vibrations from Landfill had the baby pausing.

Just for a half a second, long enough to go wide-eyed and then yelling back again will full gusto. "YeeeEEAAAaaaaphs!"

"..." Roadbuster stepped over, inadvertently looming as Cybertronians tended to do before he crouched down to stare at the group of three. Monique staring back with widening eyes again, a lingering smile still on her face as she felt that awe that sprang up with meeting a giant alien robot- this time one that was on an easier scale for her brain to match up the size scale. She could fit in one of the hands that was resting over bent knees, the claw like talons scraping his own armor and leaving no marks.

"Talkative ain't it?" Roadbuster gave a snort, some more green entering the marble mix in his glowing visor.

"Apparently today she really is." Epps glanced at Landfill who was humming in his pleased way.

"Today is just so exciting," Monique smiled up at the green mech, blinking as a wide smile flashed back, not really startling but definitely noticing the fangs on him.

"All the excitement fer a potato." Roadbuster agreed, remembering what Epps had called his own sparkling, and once more there was a yelling happy infint at the sound of his voice.

Monique laughed, both at being caught off guard hearing the mech call their daughter the same thing they do-and at Mozzys just... excited squealing. Big doe eyes couldn't see the foreman but she was looking towards his voice. Epps shook his head.

"I dunno now, I'm leaning towards gremlin now. She keeps trying to eat me." Monique swatted her husband with an oi.

"It's true! Tell me she isn't laughing evilly-" at Mommy swatting Daddy Mozzy gave another evil baby laugh.

"-See?"

Monique looked at Mozzy in thought.

"Nope, she's my adorable evil potato."

There was a change in the underlying vibrations around them, pulsing in a three beat way... Landfill had shifted to lean his head to his right, squinting to keep the humans in focus as he watched. It might take a minute for them to realize he was chuckling and trying not to be loud about it.

Humans were great for entertainment, and these ones the massive mech liked even more now.


End file.
